Various wearable electronic devices, and in particular wrist worn electronic devices utilizing antennas have been offered for sale for many years. How successful these wrist worn electronic devices have been has often been based on how well the antenna utilized performed. Antennas for wrist worn electronic devices have generally come in two types, those antennas located within the wristband, and antennas which can be located somewhere within the housing of the device. The particular choice of antenna type was generally based on frequency of operation, with wrist worn electronic devices operating at lower frequencies, typically below 300-500 Mhz utilizing wristband antennas, and wrist worn electronic devices operating above 300-500 MHz utilizing some form of an internal antenna.
Irrespective of the choice of the type of antenna which has been used in a wrist worn electronic device, the major design problem has always been one of how to maximize the antenna sensitivity and how to minimize the complexity of the interconnection of the antenna to the receiver.
What is needed is an antenna design which can be utilized to maximize the antenna sensitivity when utilized within the housing of a wrist worn electronic device. What is also needed is an antenna design which can effectively couple to the circulating currents generated about the body of the electronic device wearer. And furthermore, what is needed is an antenna design which can be easily changed to provide additional antenna sensitivity when needed.